


Let's Dance

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby wants to ask Weiss out to the Beacon Ball and yeah that's about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

            Ruby hated admitting she wanted to ask Weiss to the beacon ball, especially since she knew that she had a crush on Neptune as of recently. Still, she couldn’t stop herself from daydreaming about how cute they would be dancing together. _Why does romance have to be so confusing?_ She had told Yang, as she usually did with anything that was even slightly important, and luckily she had understood and tried giving her some advice.

            “Just give her a bouquet of flowers or something. I’m sure she’ll like that,” She had suggested. Ruby shrugged her shoulders and gave her a small frown.

            “I just don’t know, sis’. I don’t want to mess up the great friendship we all have, you know?”

            “Hey, I get what you mean. If it makes you feel any better, I’ve got a crush on Blake,” She admitted. Luckily she knew that she already had at least one dance lined up with her. Neither of them minded being close to each other, especially since Blake seemed to be one of the few people that was able to calm her down when she was stressed out beyond belief.

            “Really?”

            “Yeah. Sucks that she’s going with Sun, but she said that they were just going as friends, so it’s really not much of a big deal. Anyways, I’m going to go get something to eat. You want anything?”

            “Some strawberries would be nice.” After Yang walked away, Ruby was left to pace around her room, trying to think of how to ask Weiss to the dance. _Maybe I should just give her flowers. I mean, it’s so common, but it would be cute, right? Maybe I should just get her something sweet to eat. Everybody loves sweets, and I’m sure Weiss would love sugar cookies. Well at least hopefully she would._ She decided to listen to some music and lie down on her bed until Yang walked back into the room, container of strawberries in one hand and a chocolate milkshake in the other. Yang ducked her head underneath the top bunk of Ruby and Weiss’s bunk bed to hand her the strawberries while she took a few sips of her milkshake.

            “Thanks, Weiss,” She replied quietly. She took a few out of the container and started to eat them while trying to think of what to do. Her face turned into that of confusion, which Yang picked up on. She put her milkshake on her bedside table and turned to face Ruby.

            “Still confused, aren’t you?” She said as more of a statement than a question.

            “Yeah, definitely,” Ruby confirmed.

            “Just be chill about it. You don’t have to ask her out in some grand way, although she might like that. Just play it casual and see where it goes from there.” With that advice in mind, Ruby finally thought of a way to ask her out. She would dress up all nicely, and play some music and give her tons of white roses. _That’ll work,_ she hoped. It meant she would have to learn how to walk in heels better, but she could always ask Blake since she was helpful with that sort of thing, and she wouldn’t tell anybody why. The next day when she asked Blake to teach her how to walk in heels, Blake tilted her head in confusion, but shrugged her shoulders and told Ruby she would help her anyways.

            “Thanks Blake. If anybody asks, just say I was practicing for the ball.”

            “You mean that isn’t what this is about?” Ruby’s face turned red as the gemstone she was named for, and started to wave her hands nervously.

            “Uh, no, but just… Don’t ask, okay?”

            “Wasn’t planning on it. I figure whatever it is, it must be important.”

            “It is,” Ruby replied with a small grin on her face. They practiced for about an hour, and didn’t stop until Ruby could walk around a small room without stumbling or falling. The heels were smaller ones, but it was still difficult. Blake suggested taking a break, and Ruby immediately agreed while kicking off her heels. They were currently in one of the smaller classrooms that they knew was never used, and luckily the cafeteria was right by them. Ruby picked up her heals and they headed there. Ruby ended up grabbing a juice box to hopefully relieve her thirst. She took a long sip, feeling refreshed after it.

            “Well, I think I’m just going to go back to our room for now,” Ruby commented after finishing up her juice box.

            “I’m probably just going to be in the library for a few hours, and I heard Yang got invited to some party that Pyrrah and Nora were holding- some girls night out thing I think.”

            “Any idea on where Weiss is?” Ruby asked, trying not to let her crush show whenever she mentioned her name.

            “No idea. She’ll probably be back in our room later though. Either that, or at the library researching something.” Blake waved goodbye to Ruby, adjusted the bow in her hair, and left to go to the library, wanting some peace and quiet. Ruby was great, but she could be really loud and talkative at times, especially if she was nervous. Ruby smiled as she waved back and headed back to her room. She was already dressed up nicely, and prepared to ask Weiss to the dance when she came back to their room later that night. _Calm down, you’re going to be fine,_ she told herself over and over again. She slipped her heels back on, and started playing some music as soon as she heard the door knock. Ruby grabbed the bouquet of white roses she had bought, and slowly opened the door. Weiss was understandably confused, but was too shocked to say anything.

            “So uh, Weiss…” _You can do this Ruby,_ “Will you go to the dance with me?” Her heart was pounding, and every second of silence made her more afraid things would end up not going well.

            “Definitely!” Weiss responded, a grin slowly forming. She pulled her into a long hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek when she pulled away. “I would love to go to the dance with you.”

            The dance was a week later. Everybody at Beacon was excited for their one night of fun that semester, and nobody was going to waste the opportunity. Yang had ended up asking Blake to go with her two nights before, and Ruby pretended not to hear those two kissing for what seemed like an hour after that. Ruby put on her dress, which was a beautiful red one that faded out to black and was covered in glitter, and then helped Weiss zip up the back of her dress.

            “You look amazing!” Ruby complimented her.

            “You too,” Weiss responded shyly. She grabbed Ruby’s hand as they walked out of their room, ready to go dance. That night was one filled with tons of fun. They danced to songs both slow and fast, not caring if they made total fools of themselves since neither could dance that well. The night eventually came to an end, but it was one that both of them remembered for a long time.


End file.
